


I've taken your town, but you've taken my heart.

by Schlatt2020



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlatt2020/pseuds/Schlatt2020
Summary: It the 1920s in good ole Tinsle town. Full of booze, stars, and crime. Shane Madej is an up and coming mob boss who goes by the name of Crow.Ryan Bergara is a stubborn and curious journalist who is always looking for his next take. Once he hears of all the attention that Shane is getting with his new casino he knew he'd have to dig up the dirt on this mobster and expose him for who he really is. Shane hears of this and decides that Bergara's got to go, but one day Ryan sneaks his way into Shane's casino for and interview and the second the mobster saw him he was instantly hooked.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. When I first laid eyes on you I knew you'd be mine.

The LA streets are packed with lively people, drunk off moonshine and living life to the fullest. Girls danced in short dresses with bobbed hair as men wore messy suits as they loosened up for the day and smoked cigars. 

The 1920s were a busy time for LA. Actors and actresses roomed the streets alongside the crime bosses and corrupted cops. The town was backwards, twisted in a way that could make any man sick, Ryan Bergara was no exception.

Ryan Bergara is a 23 year old independent journalist who works to dig up dirt on the corrupt people in this city. LA is filled with filth and while Ryan couldn't exactly clean it up he could use his powers as a writer to expose people's true colors to the media. In fact he's become quite well known for it.

Now of course going out of your way to expose people's dirty deeds to the world will leave a big target on your back. Ryan was constantly in danger doing what he did but he didn't mind he demanded he be heard and refused to stay silent.

Recently casinos have become popular in the city. Technically by law such places should be illegal consider that the people that ran the place allowed gambling and sold moonshine, but the authorities wouldn't do anything about it, because the casinos are run by mobs. 

Ryan's next big scoop would be on one of the biggest mob bosses in the city. He was a tall 27 year old man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a squirrelly looking moustache. He usually dressed nice wearing a grey tux and occasionally a gray fadora along with it the hat decorated with a beautiful sleek black feather, most likely from a crow and therefore became his name.

No one knows Crow's real name. Their all too scared of his to ask but Ryan is scared if nothing and nobody and he's made that very clear to the public. He's even outwardly said while he's coming after next. 

That's what led Ryan here, for almost a month now Ryan's had Crow's men after him trying to take him down as he dug up the dirt on their boss, but Ryan was cautious and it would take more than a couple of goons to take him down.

He walked up to the doors of the casino and opened them, he looked around at the sea of men and women, drunk on moonshine and all but gambling their lives away. He briefly scanned the room before his eyes landed onto the man in question.

His long frame leaned against the bar while he chatted with some skimmpily dressed girls, a shit eating girl on his face and a cigar in his mouth. 

Ryan strutted over to the man with his notebook and pen in hand. He tapped on the mans shoulder. "Mr. Crow. I'm Ryan Bergara. I'm a journalist. I've come for an interview." He stated firmly. He'd stand his ground. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Shane felt a finger tap his shoulder followed by a firm voice calling his mobster name. He was going to ignore it until he heard the introduction. 'Ryan Bergara. That's that pain in the ass journalist who kept dodging my guys.' Shane face scrunched up in irritation. He turned around fully ready to take this guy down himself, until he looked down. Shane's heart stopped.

Ryan Bergara is a man of small stature, only standing at 5"9' he had raven black hair with tanned skin and dark eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with a black buttoned vest over top of it, he had black dress pants and nice black shoes. Shane's heart did flip flops.

'Well who knew this journalist would be such a sight.' He tought to himself as he looked the smaller man up and down. Never in his life has he wanted something more than he wanted Bergara and there's one thing you should know about Shane Madej. He always takes what he wants.


	2. This is my town, I call the shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thinks he's getting an interview, but Shane isn't exactly fond of the press.

Ryan watched as the man looked him up and down, a small smirk on the taller mans whiskered face. Ryan rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to regain the mobsters attention.

"So Mr. Crow can I have my interview now?" He asked impatiently. The past two weeks Ryan had been desperately dodging Crow's men to dig up information on the mob boss. The worst part about it was that despite all the trouble he'd gone through to dig up some dirt on the man, he ended up with practically nothing. 

Ryan had dug up information about tons of criminals, politicians, and mobsters in the past, sure it was no walk in the park, but he always found what he was looking for. This time around Ryan was practically clueless, this man is a mystery, but Ryan was never one to give up, he enjoys a good challenge.

Shane snapped his fingers infront of the other mans face, prompting Ryan to jump slightly. He must've zoned out for a minute. 

Shane let a small smirk tug to his face. "Sure short stack, you can have your interview just follow me." The tall suited man began to stride towards a door at the other end of the casino, Ryan swift followed behind.

Ryan followed after the man with a glare. "I'm not short." He grumbled. Once the two reached the other end of the casino Shane opened the door and allowed Ryan to walk in before him.

The room was a small room with a deep forest green rug and a velvet couch. There was a crystal clear, glass table across from the couch. The room had no windows, it's only source of light was a bright lamp beside the couch.

Shane walked through the door after Ryan, he gazed at the man for a second, a smug grin on his face as he watched the man look over the room. "It's nice, isn't it? It's crazy what you can afford in my line of work. Maybe you should join. You'd be living in luxury, what I could give you is probably a lot better than what you can get as a journalist." Shane made his way over to the couch and plopped down onto it as he spoke. He looked over to the other man with a grin and patted the other side of the couch, telling the man to sit.

Ryan cautiously made his way to the couch and sat as far away from the mobster as possible. Ryan turned his body to look at the other man, he flipped open his notepad and clicked his pen. 

"Alright then. Let's start shall we?" Ryan started. Shane then looked over to his giving the journalist his undivided attention. "First off, I want to know your name, not your mob name, your real one."

"Shane." He answered. "You don't need the last name, so don't even ask." 

Ryan nodded and began jotting down notes. "Alright then Crow, It's been rumored that the turf war on main street last week was caused by your mob, is that true?" 

Shane looked at the kid skeptically. "Yknow you shouldn't ask to many questions Bergara." He began as he stood up and made his way to the door, locking it before turning back around to look at Ryan, who was now doe eyed, hands tightly clutching his notepad, as Shane slinked his way back toward the man.

Shane grabbed the man by his shirt and hoisted him up of the couch, he slammed the man back into a wall, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Shane lean in towards Ryan's ear. "One of these days your gonna get wrapped up with the wrong people, and the only thing they'll be writing about then is your untimely demise." 

Shane let go of the mans shirt and took a back, looking at the man with dark, almost predatory eyes that made Ryam shiver in fear. "I'm not fond of the press Bergara. I'm honestly amazed that you had the courage to come here, but let's get one thing straight. I run this town and I'm not about to let some nosey runt try and take it away from me." Shane growled.

Shane grabbed Ryan by the arm and dragged him out of the room. They walked over to two of his men. "Escourt Mr. Bergara home please, and don't harm him in any way. Understand." He demanded sternly.

Shane then forcibly shoved Ryan towards the two men who then dragged Ryan out of the casino and pushed him into the back of a black limousine. Ryan told the men where to go and was dropped off a block away from his apartment, he walked the rest of the way to his home. He contemplated all that'd just happen. It all went down so quickly.

Ryan glared at the ground as he walk. "It's take alot more than that to scare me away Crow." He thought it loud to himself as he approached his small apartment.


End file.
